Geography
The world of Mobius is divided into five nations: the Avian Empire, the Gāānsu Tribes, the United Nations of Black Marsh, the Free Cities, and Sea World. Each nation is culturally unique and associated with a type of animal kingdom: birds (Avians), furry mammals (Gaansians), lizards (Marshians), four legged animals (Quads), and sea creatures (Sea Creatures), respectively. In this world, there are elemental manipulators known as "magicians". Magic, to varying degrees, is the ability to manipulate or do something otherwise impossible. Nations Major Nations Gāānsu Main Article: Gāānsu Gāānsu is a collection of furry, mammalian, two-legged animals scattered about in the form of tribes. There are hundreds of thousands of tribes which are speciologically defined. In terms of species, Gāānsu is the most diverse of the four mainland nations. All the tribes are unified and led by a council of four, chosen by popular vote. The council has followers whom travel and takes care of their assigned regions to make sure that peace and balance is kept. Black Marshes Main Article: Black Marshes The United Nations of the Black Marshes, or just Black Marsh for short, is a collection of individual nations united under a single government. The species who live in the Marshes are mostly amphibic and reptilic, but other half-water-half-land animals can be found there too. The United Nations are run under a constitutional democracy in which each nation choose a representative party to sit in congress in capital city Dayanara and vote for the future of Black Marsh. The Avian Empire Main Article: The Avian Empire The Avian Empire is the largest of the four nations, comprised of a massive continent in the northern hemisphere and several islands. The population is made up of birds and other airborn animals. The Empire is run overall as a monarchy, the capital being Etowah. (other cities: Urajak, Nuqtuq) The Queen is chosen by the people to serve until she dies or resign. Her husband is crowned king but her children does not recieve any titles. Queens are strictly female by tradition but there have been historical instances of Kings being in charge. Minor Nations The Free Cities A collection of free cities are located in the mountain chain between the Empire and Gāānsu. This is where quadrupeds live, or Quads for short, animals who walk on four legs and has no arms. They faced a severe handicap in society, so they formed their own cities adapted to their body types. Two major cities are Pegasus and Unicorn, but mutiple smaller ones are scattered about in the mountain chain. There is no collective leader the cities. Each city is lead by a President, chosen by popular vote. Sea World The Ocean The Ice Lands Ice Lands Insects Buzz mothafucka Landmarks Avalon Avalon is a flying, mobile island that travels the world. Avalon was made in the New Era as an HQ for law and justice. It was constructed to fly so it would be independent and unbiased of all nations. Sky Sanctuary is a temple on Avalon in which the council sit.